Kingdom hearts 3
by the twilight keyblade weilder
Summary: Sora is swept on a new adventure with old friends and new ones please take it easy first fic rated t for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

The hooded member opened the portal.

"let it begin'' He said smiling like a maniac.

Insert simple and clean now.

A boy with spiky black hair fighting heartless

When you walk away don't you hear me say.

a duck and a dog picking up 3 friends.

Oh Baby don't go…

A boy with brown spiky hair fighting black creatures.

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight.

A boy with white hair standing over the boy with black spiky hair while he is bleeding It's hard to let it go.

A girl with red hair looking at the boy with brown hair.

You're giving me too many things lately you're all I need.

A girl with white hair fighting nobodies

You smiled at me and said don't get me wrong I love you but does that mean I have to meet your father.

The boy with brown hair fighting a man with blond hair

When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said no I don't think life is quite that simple.

Hold me whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: all characters belong to square enix and Disney but the plot belongs to MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Chapter 2:

A boy who is the key who connects all air

A girl who is the lost princess and a fierce fighter water

Another boy who is the dark knight earth

Kingdom Hearts 3

A boy was lying on a beach staring at the sun multiple thoughts running through his head including a girl who had been in his dream she had red hair down to her shoulders and looked about 15 years old his age.

This boy lived in a city called Midgar and his name was Xaiver...

Sora was back to his home he couldn't believe it he was really back really back and Kairi he was with Kairi again.

Kairi why couldn't stop thinking about her Riku kept on telling him to tell her his feelings about her Riku himself had figured out a long time ago

But every time he tried he couldn't do it he just couldn't.

Riku suddenly came and broke Sora's thinking.

'' Hey Sora'' Riku called

'' Hi Riku'' Sora responded

'' By that look on your face I can tell you haven't told her yet'' Riku said grinning

'' I just can't I mean what if she doesn't feel the same way about me''

'' I can't believe this Sora the great Keyblade weilder who has taken down millions of heartless and nobody's who has destroyed a entire organization and locked Kingdom Hearts is afraid of telling a girl about how he feels about her'' Riku said

'' Wow Riku I didn't now you where smart enough to say such a inspirational speech'' Sora said grinning his famous grin

'' Oh Sora now you're dead''

Riku got up and got his wooden sword

'' Ready to fight''

'' Just like the old days''

The teenagers started fighting for 2 hours

'' Wow Riku you're getting pathetic'' Sora said

Riku laughed.

'' Hey Riku what was the door to light anyway?'' Sora asked

Riku got up and pointed at Soras heart.

''That'' He said. Sora smiled.

'' Hey Sora Riku ''

The Boys turned around and saw a girl with red hair coming at them it was Kairi

''Look what I found'' She said holding a bottle with a paper which had 3 circles stamped on it. ''It's from the king'' Riku and Sora said in unison.

They quickly opened it.

It read:

Dear Sora,Riku and, Kairi

Trouble has risen again in the worlds I will explain in a world called Midgar don't worry about transportation Donald and Goofy are coming in the Highwind.

Ps. Sora and Riku bring Kairi with you.

End of chapter 2

So what did you think please tell me in a review preferably.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I'm going to try doing review responses to my loyal reviewers and by that I mean Nightmares Past

So to answer your review I will say You shall now in time but a hint is he is the boy with black hair in chapter 1.

Chapter 3:

Xaiver looked up at the sky it was turning red he started to run.

A man with short brown Hair thought

I don't get it another warrior of darkness.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Sora was furious

'' He Want's us to bring Kairi The King gone crazy it's to dangerous'' He said

'' Sora I'm going to come I'm not going to stay here for another year waiting for you to come back'' Kari said getting annoyed.

''Okay I'll leave you two to your moment I'll be waiting for the gummi ship'' Riku said getting up and leaving.

'' Sora I am coming'' Kairi said and started walking away.

Sora started talking but then a black thing jumped on Kairi.

'' Kairi'' Sora yelled.

Kairi struggled to get the heartless off her and then a key sword thing appeared in her hand.

'' Kairi you have a Keyblade'' Sora said surprised.

Kairi fought off the heartless but suddenly tons more appeared

''Sora Riku gave it too me'' Kairi said.

But Sora was busy fighting heartless.

'' I said I'd fight and this time I will'' Kairi charged swiping at heartless

Sora was fending off invisibles one hit Sora in the jaw pushing him backward.

He got up.

''Kairi we can't let them get to town'' Sora said killing the invisible.

Meanwhile Riku was surrounded by heartless and could see more coming

''CRAP'' Riku yelled summoning his keyblade and swiping at heartless more appeared after every one he killed

'' Do they ever stop coming'' Riku muttered started running.

Sora and Kairi had taken out half the heartless.

'' Kairi warn everyone in town I'll fight the heartless'' Sora gasped

'' No Sora'' Kairi said

''GO'' Sora yelled and Kairi ran off.

''Kairi I love you'' Sora muttered and charged towards the heartless.

He quickly fought all the heartless then more appeared.

'' Oh no'' He said

Sora fought like a warrior no he was a warrior.

''Too many'' Sora said

The he heard a firaga killing the heartless

''Donald?' Sora asked.

Then a shield was thrown.

'' Goofy'' Sora said.

'' Riku'' Then Riku came and did aeroslash

'' Sora come on we have to get on the gummiship'' Goofy said

''But Kairi and my mom and the town'' Sora said

'' Kairi's on the ship'' Donald said

'' And It's too late they've gotten to many forces'' Riku said

'' No'' Sora yelled

'' I'm sorry Sora but Riku's right we have too get off before they get us'' Donald said

''But'' But Sora was cut off Destiny Islands started disappearing.

'' Lets go'' Riku yelled the gummiship ray summoned them up.

'' That Keyblade brat ran away like the coward he is now my revenge will be set motion mwahahahahaha'' A certain witch laughed.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Xaiver told his friend Sats about the freaky red sky.

'' Yeah the sky was red look at it right now'' Sats said

Xaiver looked the sky was now perfectly blue with clouds in it.

'' But it was red a minute ago'' Xaiver said surprised

'' Right''

End Chapter 3

I've got one thing to say review please


	4. Chapter 4

Hello cheerio che che cheerio

This is The Twilight Keyblader here and I have one thing to say REVIEW

Chapter 4

Xaiver started walking he had given up in convincing Sats about the red sky. He was tired.

'' You are not meant to exist'' A voice said.

Xaiver turned around a man in a black hood stood there.

'' What?'' Xaiver asked

'' You are a mistake a shadow a nothing you where not meant to exist come with me I will give you meaning the master will give you purpose'' the man hissed

'' What no' Xaiver turned around and started running now scared

''Don't run from destiny'' the man yelled.

Then Xaivers heart stopped '' what's happening'' Xaiver asked blood coming out of his mouth.

'' Destiny'' the man said and knocked Xaiver out.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH 

Sora fell in the gummi ship.

'' NO my friends the people'' Sora started saying seeing but then saw Kairi on the floor

'' Kairi'' Sora yelled then went to the princess on the floor.

'' She'll be okay'' The Mouse king said

'' Your majesty'' Sora said

'' You can call me Mickey'' The King said

'' You I mean Mickey what happened to Kairi'' Sora asked a worried look on his face

'' She was knocked out by heartless'' Riku said out of nowhere

'' Sora go to sleep I'll explain in the morning'' Mickey said looking sad and worried.

'' Did you get him'' the man with short brown hair asked

'' Yes'' the man in the hood smiled.

The other man grinned a crazy grin.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Sora quickly responded to the king's statement

'' But Mickey I can't sleep at a time like this''

'' You're right but you have to sleep it's going to be a long journey'' Mickey said

'' Ugh all right'' Sora said

'' Good'' The king said.

Sora went beside Kairi and immediately fell asleep.

'' Mickey what did you want to talk about'' Riku asked

'' The fake Ansem he's still in your heart'' the mouse said

'' I know I've been able to control it until now but today with the heartless I felt him coming'' Riku said.

'' Riku the only way to save you is if you become the master of darkness'' Mickey said

'' WHAT'; Riku yelled

''Ansem will take you over if you don't use darkness against him you need to train I have a friend he can train you'' Mickey said

'' What'; Riku said

'' It's the only way'' Mickey said.

'' All right I knew I had this coming'' Riku said.

'' Good I'll send you out tomorrow'' Mickey said and Riku fell asleep

Darkness you where not meant to exist

A shadow

Accept your destiny to be nothing

A mistake

That's you…

Xaiver.

Xaiver woke up the blood gone.

A man with short brown hair walked around Xaiver.

'' Hello Xaiver my name is Blake don't be afraid'' the man said

'' What happened to me'' Xaiver strengthened out a breath.

'' Destiny'' Blake said.

''Give me a straight answer'' Xaiver said.

''There are none all you need to know is that you were not meant to exist'' Blake said

'' SHUT UP'' Xaiver yelled

'' Now don't talk to your elders like that'' Blake said

'' I don't care'' Xaiver said

'' Your problem''


End file.
